Alive
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: For six months of being held prison on the Death Egg but later rescued by a rookie, Sonic reunites with the pink hedgehog but seeing how depressed and traumatized she was, he too felt sad for how much she's been through.


**Its been a while since I ever did a one-shot Sonamy story. This time I don't wanna make my sonamy stories too same-y like the old ones. So I decided to make their relationship a little complex or platonic.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **I don't own the image.**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)  
** For six months of being held prisoner on a newly rebuilt Death Egg. I can't believe I was defeated by this mysterious jackal. Me the fastest thing alive defeated for the first time. I wasn't fast enough to beat this guy. How could I lose? This feeling of being defeated really breaks my heart. Is this what Eggman feels when he's defeated by me? Well, now I already know because I never give up on saving the day in the past.

Right now I was rescued by a rookie kid and we used a space shuttle to get back home. I hope my friends are okay because I know they really missed me. Amy was probably heartbroken from my disappearance but right when I heard her voice from the rookie's walkie talkie device, she screamed in joy that she was glad to hear that I'm okay. She truly never gives up on me. She hasn't changed much but she did mature a little. When I get back to HQ I'll have a talk with her because I know she's been depressed about me and I want to cheer her up that I'm alive.

Rookie and I made it to HQ safe and sound. As we went inside I was greeted by my friends. Just when I had time to talk to them I got tackled by a pink hedgehog, "UGH!" I didn't expect her to miss me that much.

"SONIC!" She cried on my chest and I could tell she was really worried about me. Man, she used to be annoying whenever she comes running towards me but this is totally different now because she was so heartbroken and traumatized.

"Ames, it's okay. I'm here" I tried to calm her down but she's still crying too hard. I don't want her to embarrass me in front of my friends and our new rookie but I know she needs me for comfort, "Let's get some privacy" I said and walk with her to a room to be alone with her for a moment.

Once we were inside, Amy sat on the couch with me, "Sonic! That jackal almost killed you! We all thought you were dead!" Amy said with tearful eyes, "For 6 months I couldn't stop thinking about you! Whenever I feel the wind blowing in my quills I get this feeling that you're really alive! I could never give up on you!" She wailed out so loud she hugs me too tight.

"Ommph! Amy! Too tight!" I gasped for air but Amy hugs me gently and I saw she still cried.

"Sorry, I just missed you" Amy said while sobbing.

"Ames, I've been through a lot and this time I thought I have lost forever. No chili dogs, just some slimy food at the prison cell and uncomfortable bed. During the time in prison on that Death Egg I thought that Eggman has won for real. But I always have faith in you guys, even you Amy. Ever since I rescued you from the very first time I did not give up until I saved you" I said as I rubbed her back to calm her from crying too much. I felt myself crying too because I was broken inside from being held in prison for 6 months.

"Oh Sonikku…." Amy said quietly. I miss that pet name from her. I always thought it sounded annoying but it wasn't. But it does embarrass me if she said it out loud in public.

"Amy, I thought of you and our friends every day during this half year. I am proud of you growing up to be a brave warrior. You have really changed from that day I first met you. Our team stayed alive because you and them worked together while I was gone before rookie rescued me" I wiped her tears gently despite I was crying too. She looked up at me and smiles a little.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yes, because with a heart comes with courage and bravery. And with pure good in your heart will let us win against those evil forces. We will find a way to defeat Eggman and that jackal together" I said.

That made her kiss me on the cheek. I wasn't used to getting almost kissed by her but I guess she wanted to give me a kiss on the cheek for courage. I know she still has a crush on me but I'm not ready to be in a romantic relationship with her just yet. Because if I did, Eggman and my enemies will know my weakness and I don't want to put Amy in danger; which is why I refused to go on a date with her. I know Amy is a great fighter with her hammer and knows how to defend herself but sometimes I get worried if she got captured.

I placed my hand on the spot she kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks Amy" I said while blushing.

She rubs her arm shyly and looks away, "You're welcome"

I held her hand and kissed it like a royal gentleman. Amy blushed red by this and realized that I feel the same, "Amy, I know that you love me more than a fan. I'm just not ready to be in a relationship just yet. But I still care about your well-being. Someday in the future I might find my feelings for you" I said.

"I understand Sonic. I can see why you keep running away from me, to protect me" Amy finally understood.  
"Yes. But I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" I said, lowering my ears.

"I forgive you. And I'm also sorry that I acted crazy and chase you in the past" She said, "I guess we were both immature to each other back then" She giggled.

"Yeah. And Amy, after all this is over I promise you that I'll fix a date with you for real" I said. I wanted to make it up to her after all these years. If we ever win this war I'll be sure to take her on a date.

"Oh, thank you Sonic! I knew you're a gentleman!" She squealed into happiness and kissed me a lot on the cheek. Man, I never seen her too happy. But at least I cheered her up and she's no longer crying. That's what I like about her. Seeing her so bubbly and cheerful. Not a wilted rose. This time I didn't push her off because I don't want to ruin it for her. I still get scared when she gets angry and pulls out her hammer.

"You're my hero, Sonic" Amy hugged me gently.

"I'm not just your hero, Ames. I'm everyone's hero" I said.

"I know" Amy said.

Now that we had our moment we head back to the main center of HQ but we heard conversations which I can tell that it's about me and Amy. I get teased a lot by others saying that I have a thing for Amy but I never confess. I groan in embarrassment and looked at Amy, wanting her to help me out because I don't like arguing with my friends.

"I got this. I don't wanna get too scary but that will get them to shut up" Amy pulled out her hammer.

Right when the door slides open, the gang stops talking and got a little startled by Amy's expression of anger and her hammer, "Uhh….did you kiss and make up?" Knuckles stammered in fear.

"If any of you tease me and Sonic as cute couples, my hammer will show you its wrath! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Amy's temper rose up and it scared our friends. That never gets old whenever I make dumb excuses to her and run away she loses her temper and chases after me. Good old times.

"YES MA'AM!" Everyone salutes like a soldier in a fast reflex, not wanting to get bashed by Amy's hammer.

"Good one, Ames" I laughed at their reactions from Amy's threat.

"Thanks. Now that you guys are done goofing around, we got a world to save" Amy said and puts her hammer away.

"Yes, to victory!" I held up my fist.

Everyone including the Rookie did the same, "To victory!"

Now that I'm back as the fastest hedgehog alive, its times that we put 99% of the world conquered by Eggman to 0%. The rookie and I went on a mission to destroy the weapon factory inside the Arsenal Pyramid. Sonic the Hedgehog is back, baby! And we will win this war and save the world!


End file.
